


Rolling in Dust

by Anonymous



Category: Vampire Killer | Castlevania: Bloodlines, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The boys visit France.It proves to be a bit of a nightmare even before they're in the Palace of Versailles.
Relationships: Eric Lecarde | Wind/John Morris
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Rolling in Dust

They believed the pollen was just _irritating_ , at first. Then _discombobulating_ , and now... 

Well. _**Now** _Eric couldn't even tell **what** it was.

John hadn't seen the unnaturally-large flower sprout above him in the trees, and Eric hadn't had the time to warn him. He heard his friend's loud sneeze and startled recoil at first contact he had with the pollen, then watched as he itched under the collar of his shirt and opened his eyes wide, stumbling. " _Eric?_ " He'd heard him call. 

The Texan could still see, thankfully, and this was made clear when their eyes locked. John was still shifting his weight unevenly from foot to foot and Eric ran forward to help him, allowing the larger man to lean against his shoulder as Eric helped him further away from the decorative trees. He asked over and over how John was feeling and if he was okay, and John only seemed to understand what he was saying half of the time. It didn't take too much longer to figure-out what the pollen from the flower had done, and thankfully, it was only temporary. The effects began wearing-off only a few seconds after Eric had set his friend on the grass, even with the yellow particles still dusting John's hair and clothes. 

He'd almost look cute like this, if the both of them weren't so tantalisingly-close to destroying Dracula and ridding the world of him for another century (hopefully...) 

Also... much to Eric's interest, John had taken himself quite seriously while on this fatal mission. Which made perfect sense, but he was beginning to worry the Lecarde with how much more focused he'd been in the past handful of days. It was unnatural, even with the occasional light in John's eye and laugh on his face.

The way Eric would've liked to ease John, though, was not like this.

"Is it getting hotter out?" 

Eric might've thought John was trying to flirt if he wasn't acutely aware of how red his face was getting, and how he was now pulling on his collar to help get the heat out of his clothes. Maybe there was time for panicking about these stupid flowers, after all.

"It's the same temperature it's always been, John." Eric tried keeping his voice level, seeing one of John's arms move from where he'd been propping himself up on the ground to start undoing his vest. The Spaniard leaned forward on his knees to help him out. 

"Could've fooled me..." Without even thinking about it, his hand wrapped around Eric's as he was being helped out of his outer-layer, taking solace in how much cooler Eric's skin felt on his. He watched from through half-lidded eyes, noting the way his hair fell down past his shoulders (he should really tie it up, sometime) and the way his eyes focused on each button Eric was aiming to undo, next. John's breath started coming out quicker and a leg rose on one side of his companion, bumping his knee against his side. "-- God _damn_ , if you ain't the prettiest flower in all this garden." He felt his lip twitch up into a grin and then he laid flat against the grass under him, vest finally open and allowing him a little more room to breathe.

He missed the way Eric's sharp eyes faltered. The man was nearly compelled to sit back, cross his arms, huff and tell John to leave the sweet-talk for later, but he kept quiet about that. Something was obviously altering John's mind, right now! He stumbled forwards just out of misjudging his balance, but his recovery was smooth. He made it seem like he _meant_ to be hovering over John with his hands on either side of him.

" _John_ ," A real note of worry was in his tone, now. And in the way he frowned, and tilted his head. "Work with me, please. Tell me if you're alright. Focus."

John really wished he could, but just as much as Eric was persuasive, in this moment, John thought he was terribly alluring as well. He found himself reaching for the top button on his shirt, like Eric's icy eyes had only been a momentary solace and now he was back to the heat over his body that was soon becoming too hot to bear. "Mm..." He made a hopeless sound, frowning and biting his lip. His voice came out quieter. "I'm heating up, Eric, and you're lookin' _so_ fine..."

He **did** try to keep it constructive, but it was like his mind was talking before it could process and filter the words he was saying. He saw a tinge of colour come to Eric's cheeks next and found pride in that. 

You wouldn't have been able to ask Eric or John how they eventually came to the conclusion with their back-and-forth that cumming would be enough to snap John out of this stupor, because they hadn't really come to that conclusion in the first place. In fact, they'd both just been pent-up enough and John had been just charming- (and horny) enough for Eric to eventually help with the tent in John's tight jeans. 

It was decided that they could continue this encounter in full another time, because they _were_ still in a field in front of the Palace of Versailles surrounded by nothing but wandering monsters, but John and Eric both found satisfaction in getting each other off the quickest ways they knew how. 

Once John's shirt had been clumsily halfway-unbuttoned, Eric finally popped the button on his pants and took an eager (and surprisingly-hot) dick into his mouth, reveling in the loud, pleased noises John made for him and the hand wrapped up in his hair guiding him to do this right. It didn't take long at all... which caught the Spaniard by surprise when John's groaning took on a higher note and he was meeting his climax on Eric's lips and tongue.

The taste of it was sweet, and it was unnaturally hot. Eric was proud of himself when he saw that, because of this, John's body temperature started to go down.

Next was his turn. John wouldn't let him walk away without cumming, himself, and Eric wasn't exactly fond of walking around in a short tunic with a boner, either. 

So he sat on John's stomach, both allowing the man under him time to rest and getting a good view of his broad chest and pleased smile at the same time. 

The way John's big hand wrapped around his dick was somehow enough to catch him off guard and make him squirm in his seat, leaning forward and gripping the fabric of John's shirt and his shoulders as the Texan began working him slow and steady, and firm. 

It took a bit longer for him to lose his composure, and of no fault of John's. He knew how to use his hands when he wanted to... and Eric was half-convinced John was drawing it out just because he liked to see Eric lost in pleasure above him. Hearing him speak in his Texan Spanish was an odd turn-on that he hadn't experienced before or even thought of experiencing, but it was enough for the two of them to start exchanging heated words in the language. This eventually lead to Eric shuddering-out a "Dios mio!" When he finally did cum, his seed landing on John's chest and rolling over the fingers of the hand he was still grasping-- milking-- his dick with.

The sight was so pretty. Eric could tell even through the haze. A perverted part of him wanted to lick the semen and sweat from between John's pecs, but he instantly felt a hot flush of embarrassment from thinking it.

As if he _hadn't_ already sucked John's dick and still needed to wipe leftover cum from his chin. 

At least the clean-up was easy. They took old fabric they'd kept since Italy and wiped themselves down, quickly composing themselves and redressing. It wasn't like they weren't going to get messy again, and there were no humans for miles. If they worked fast, they could make-up for the time-off they took. No big deal! They weren't really on a timer.

But... they _both_ agreed to avoid those flowers, in the future. 


End file.
